Steven Time
by 24JJLucas
Summary: Após Encontrarem Portais, Após Apertarem Acidentalmente no Botão, Finn e Jake São Transportados Para O Mundo Do Steven, Ambos Terão Que Enfrentar Diversos Monstros, Robos, Gems do Planeta Mãe, Portanto Essa Vai Ser Uma Grande Aventura Dimensional!
1. Os Transportadores Gem

**Capitulo 1- Ponto de Interferência**

O Episodio Começa com os Cristal Gems no Centro de comunicação Gem, ai Steven Disse

"Gente, Porque Estamos Aqui?" Steven Pergunta

"Porque Quando Ametista e Garnet se Fundiram na Sugilite, Mas Elas Ficaram Intediadas, E Voltaram para A Praia. e Elas não destriram tudo" Perola Disse

"Então Vamos nos Fundir de novo, Garnet." Disse Ametista

"Nem Pense Nisso Ametista."disse Perola

"Porque Não!?" Disse Ametista, Chateada

"Porque da Ultima Vez que Isso Aconteceu, a praia foi quase destruida." perola disse

Ai, a Ametista fica Na Forma da Perola falando a mesma coisa e zoando ela

"Ametista, Pare com Isso!" Perola gritou

"Me Obrigue, sua chata!" Ametista Disse na Forma da Perola

Elas Brigaram pra caramba, "Parem já com isso, deviamos destruir esses Pilares e não brigar" Disse Garnet, "Gente, vocês tem que ver isso" disse Steven Animadamente, Steven achou 6 Portais de Cores diferentes: Vermelho, Azul, Preto, Amarelo, Rosa e Verde,"Onde nós Estamos?" disse Perola, "Parece Um Centro de Transporte Gem, Mas Vamos Ver se

Estão Inativos, Vamos Começar pelo Azul" disse Perola, "Nem Pensar, Eu Prefiro o Verde" disse Ametista, "Vocês Duas, Parem Com Isso Agora!" Disse Garnet

Enquanto Isso Em OOO...

Finn e Jake Estão na Casa da Árvore, Jogando BMO, "Jake, Já Imaginou um lugar em que exista humanos, por exemplo, Na Sala do Tempo e o lance que o Enquiridion, Será que Existem outras Dimensões?" disse Finn,

"Jake?" disse Finn Perguntando, "Eu Acho Que Sim" disse Jake

"Jake, Vamos Sair para fazer uma Aventura?" disse Finn, "Vamos Lá Finn"

30 minutos depois,

Na Floresta doce,

Eles encontraram 6 Portais, mas tem Violeta ao inves de Azul, "Jake, esses Portais São Meio Estrahos." Disse Finn.

"Não vamos nós preocupar, Vamos ver se a Jujuba pode ajudar, já que ela voltou a ser Princesa." disse Jake.

"É, mas Vamos Testar alguns Deles." Disse finn

No Mundo do Steven...

"Parece que Já Testamos Tudo, Então, Vamos Embora" Disse Garnet

"Mas Garnet, Falta o Azul" Disse Steven, Sem Querer, Finn e Jake Apertaram o Botão que Os Trouxe, Ai,

Eles Foram para o Mundo do Steven

 **Proximo Episódio: Beach City Tour**


	2. Tour por Beach City

**Capitulo 2 - Tour de Beach City**

Finn e Jake Tiveram uma Reação Não Muito Agradavel

Finn e Jake: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! (Em Um Unico Som)

Finn: Jake Cuidado, Eles Podem Seer Perigosos (As Gems Iam Atacar, Mas Steven Disse: Parem!)

Steven: Nós Não Vamos Machucar Vocês, Meu Nome é Steven (Finn e Jake se Acalmaram.)

Finn: Oi, Meu Nome é Finn, Esse é o Jake

Steven: Uau, Eu Não Sabia Que Cachorros podiam Falar.

Ametista: Nem Muito Menos Eu, Steven.

Perola: Bem, Que Bom que Vocês Estão Se Entendendo, Mas Não Deveriam Voltar Para a Casa?

Garnet: Eu Acho Que Não, O Transportador Não Parece Funcionar,

Perola: Garnet, (Sussurrando) Não Acha que é Meio Perigoso Deixar duas Pessoas que a gente mal conhece no Templo?

Garnet: Não Parece Ser Malvado, (Falando com As Cristal Gems e Finn e Jake) Vamos Para o Templo

Finn, Jake e As Gems (Teletransportados) Na Casa do Steven

Finn: Uh? Jake, Esse Lugar Não Parece Ser Tão Grande Quanto a Nossa Casa,

Jake.

Jake: E Mesmo Cara, E Ainda Esse Lugar é Muito Estranho

Steven: Que Tal Um Passeio Pela Casa, Hein?,

Finn: Perai, Isso Tudo é o Seu quarto?

Steven: Uh, é, As Pessoas Entram no Quarto o Tempo Todo.

(No Templo)

No Quarto da Ametista

Ametista: Esse é o Meu Quarto,

Peróla: Muii

Finn: Nossa, O Quarto Dos Gems é Muito Confuso.

Steven: Você Se Acustuma.

Finn: Eu Quero Saber Porque Vocês Três Tem Gemas no Corpo, E Porque Garnet tem Duas?

Garnet: É Uma Longa História, Mas Para Encurtar, Eu Só Vou Dizer que Sou Uma Fusão.

Finn: (Surpreso) O Que?

Jake: De Onde Vocês Vieram?

Perola: É uma Resposta Bem Simples, nós-

Ametista: Nós Somos de Outra Galáxia, Bom, Garnet e Perola são, Mas Eu Fui Feita no "Jardim de Infancia", Os Gems São da Galáxia Warp.

Jake: Que Lugar é Esse?

Garnet: Era Um Lugar onde Gems do Planeta mãe Usavam coisas Gems para fazer Mais Gems Maus.

Perola: Ametista foi a Unica Coisa Boa que Saiu de lá.

(Ameista Brincando e Mudando de Forma só para Mostrar.)

Perola: Bem, Mais Ou Menos.

Steven: Bem, Finn, Jake,Vamos Ver Beach City?

Finn e Jake: Claro.

Na Praça de Beach City

(No Restaurante da Praia)

Steven: Aqui É o Restaurante da Praia, Oi Peedee.

Peedee: Oi Steven, quem é seu novo Amigo?

Finn: Eu sou o Finn.

Jake: E Eu Sou o Jake.

Peedee: Nossa!, Um Cachorro Falante, Ai Ronaldo, Olha só Isso.

Ronaldo: O que Foi?,(Ficou Chocado) Meu Deus, é Um Cachorro Falante, Isso Vai Para o Meu Blog, O Mundo Estranho de Beach City!

Finn: o Que é Isso?

Steven: É Um Blog onde Ronaldo faz coisas estranhas em Beach City, Uma Vez, Ronaldo Pensou que Fosse Gente-Cobra

Ronaldo: Eu Acho que Existe Uma Autoridade Diamante agora, e Eles Tem Mais Coisa a Esconder.

Finn: Bem, Isso é Mais Estranho que A Terra de OOO

Ronaldo: Onde Fica Isso?

Finn: Na Verdade, Isso Fica em Outra Dimensão

Ronaldo: Que Incrivel, Isso Vai Para As Melhores Historias do Mundo Estranho de Beach City.

(No Pizza Peixe Cozido)

Finn: Pera aí, Isso é uma Pizzaria?

Steven: É, Porque?

Finn: Tem Cheiro Meio Estranho

Steven: Porque eles Usam Peixe.

Steven: Bem, Vamos Continuar

Jake: Vamos continuar Isso Logo Depois

(Depois de 5 Horas)

No Quarto do Steven

Perola: Já estou Terminando, Acho que Vou Terminar daqui a 7 horas

Finn:(Bocejando) Eu Posso Dormir Aqui Hoje?

Steven: Claro, Se Não Der Muito Trabalho, Não é Peróla?

Peróla: Tá Bom, Se Não Derem Muito Trabalho.

* * *

Jake: Tudo Bem, Eu Vou Dormir Agora (Jake Caiu no Sono, ZZZZZZZZZZ).

* * *

(No Lado de Fora)

Uma Figura Desconhecida Estava No Lado de Fora, Rindo Histericamente,

Figura Desc.: É Hora de Agir, Agora é a Hora Certa para Destruir as Gems e Chamar Diamante Amarelo Para Nós Resgatar.

ai uma Segunda figura carregando uma "Coisa"

Segunda Figura Desc.: Aproveitem Enquanto Podem, Porque Agora Rose Quartz Vai Pagar por Isso, E aquelas Idiotas Também.

Ambas Riram, Parecendo uma Vingança

 **Proximo Episodio: Invasão Gem**


	3. Invasão Gem

**Capitulo 3 – Invasão Gem**

(O Episodio Começa com Finn Gritando e correndo até o Jake.)

Finn: Ahh! Jake Me Ajuda! Socorro! (Finn Usa Jake como Muro até as Gems na Forma do Finn, Menos Steven ficam na Forma do Finn.)

Finn: Te Peguei Amigo.

Jake: Ué, do que Vocês Estão Brincando?

Ametista: (Na forma do Finn) é o pique Finn. O Finn te Pegou agora vai ter que Virar Finn.

(Ametista faz uma carinha.)

Garnet: São As Regras. (Ai Jake, Ficou na forma do Finn, Ai, Eles Ficaram Brincando.)

Ametista: Bem, Agora que Nós Temos Mais Jogadores, Tão Prontos Pro Pique Finn!?

(Ai Ametista Ia Pegar o Jake, Mas Jake Chuta Ela e Joga Ela na Areia.)

Jake: Jake Ganha Mais Uma Vez. (Todo Mundo Riu, Ai, Uma Maquina veio até a Praia, todas as Cristal Gems e o Jake Voltaram a Forma Normal.)

Finn: O Que é Aquilo? (Finn Apontou Para Um Robo Gem Gigante Atirando na Praia, Causando Um Terremoto que fez com que o Pessoal de Beach City!)

Ronaldo: Ahh! O Que Foi Isso?!

Peedee: Isso Parece o Monstro!

Connie: O Steven Está em Perigo! Eu Vou Ajuda-lo

(Ai a Cena Volta para os Gems.)

Peróla: Isso aí Parece com A Nave De Peridot.

(A Porta se Abre Aparecendo Peridot e Jasper.)

Peridot: É Hora da Vingança, Panacas!

Jasper: Redam-se ou Morram!

Finn: Quem São Elas?

Garnet: São Jasper e Peridot, Gems do Mal do Planeta Mãe.

Finn: (Ficando Zangado) Vocês Deviam Tomar Cuidado Com Quem Estão Falando! Caiam Fora!

Jasper: Ou Isso Ou (Pegando Lapis Toda Amarrada.) Ela Vai Sofrer.

Steven: Lapis! Não! Solta Ela!

Peridot: Desistam ou Ela Vai Levar a Pior, Idiotas!

Finn: Nem Pensar, Qualquer Amigo do Steven, é Meu Amigo Também (Então Finn Pula na Boca do Jake, Se Transforma em Traje de Jake e Perfura O Robo De Peridot.)

Peridot: Seu Pestinha! Vai Pagar Por Isso! (Peridot Enlouquece de Raiva e Parte Para Atacar As Cristal Gems, Mas Finn Joga Jake e ele Vira Um Bumerangue e Lapis Cai da Nave e Jake Se Esticou e Pegou a Lapis.)

Jake: Te Peguei Azulzinha! (Lapis Havia Dismaiado.)

Jasper: Já Chega, Isso já Passou Dos Limites, Rose! Vou Acabar Com Você De Um Jeito ou De Outro! (Jasper Forja a Sua Arma e Vai Pra Cima do Steven, Mas Ai Finn Pega o Jake e Se Transforma num Escudo, assim Finn Pulou no jake e Formou Traje de Jake de Novo e Faz Meio que Uma Mistura Das Armas Das Gems, Um Arco e Flecha, Um Martelo, E Uma Bola de Destruição, Ai, Jake Vai Pro Corpo da Jasper, Fazendo Que Ela Se Bata.)

Jake: (Dentro da Jasper) Para de Se Bater, (se Batendo), Pare de se Bater (Jake Bateu até Jasper Ficar nocauteda.) Jasper Nocauteada! Jake Vence! A Vitoria Vai Para Finn o humano da Terra de OOO!

Finn: (Rindo) ah Jake! Bem Falta a Peri.., Uh, Perdigoto? Uh, Per idiota, Uh-

Peróla: Peridot, Garoto de Chapeu de Urso.

Finn: Tanto Faz, temos que Pega-lá, Senão Ela vai Chamar essa Tal De "Diamante Amarelo."

(Peridot Correndo e Rindo Loucamente.)

Jake: Ah, Ela Não Vai Não. (Jake Estica sua Cauda E Vai até Peridot e agarra ela, Mas Ela Tentou dar Um Choque no Jake, Mas Jake transforma o seu braço em martelo e bate na Peridot, Jake vai no Chão.) Consegui Gente!

Finn: Mandou Bem Jake!

Peróla: Agora Temos Que Prende-las senão podemos Acabar Fazendo Isso de Novo.

Finn: Tive Uma Ideia, é Só Pegar a (Pegando a Camisa de Força) Camisa de Força super-forte da Jujuba, e Amarrar, e se Elas se Estressarem, Use Isto. (Dando a Arma de Choque)

Peróla: O Que é Isso?

Jake: Isso é a Arma de Choque da Princesa Jujuba.

Ametista: Quem?

Finn: Depois a Gente fala quem é.

(Garnet leva Jasper e Peridot para uma Bolha, Porque Ametista Cortou as Duas ao Meio, e Entraram nas Suas Pedras, Mas Isso Foi Censurado, Ai Garnet Transporta as duas pedras Numa Bolha para o centro do Templo.)

Peróla: Bem, Agora que Tudo Voltou ao Normal, Vocês Não deviam Ir Pra Casa?

Finn: Bem, Mas Vocês Deveriam Ir Conhecer a Minha Casa.

Steven: Claro, Leão (Leão Escuta.) Fica de Olho na Lapis, Enquanto ela Estiver Inconsiente.

(Leão Grita que Significa Sim.)

Jake: Vamos Galera!

(O Pessoal Vai no Transportador e Eles Foram Transportados para a Casa Na Árvore.)

Finn: Isso Tá Mais Divertido do que Antes, Porque Jake e Eu Quando fomos transportados pela 1a

Vez, Ficamos Apavorados.

 **Proximo Episodio: Conheça OOO, Cristal Gems.**

24JJLucas: Demorei Bastante por Causa dos Trabalhos Escolares, Sabe Como é, Nos Fins De Semana, Tenho Que Ir Fazer Muitas Coisas.


	4. Conheçam a Terra de OOO, Cristal Gems

**Capitulo 3 – É Hora de Queimado!**

(Lucas anda na tela.)

Lucas: A última vez em Ilha dos Desafios, os campistas participaram da Insonia-A-Tona. No final, foi Edu, que saiu vitorioso para os Robalos. E, infelizmente, o Pão adorável Peter Griffin se tornou o 2o campista a ser eliminada. Quem será eliminado na próxima? Qual será o próximo desafio? Será que os ratos tóxicas Vão Ganhar? Descubra agora na Ilha ... Dos ... Desafios!

* * *

(Os campistas estão todos no café da manhã no refeitório. A câmera vai para Stewie e Brian que comer ao lado do outro.)

Stewie: Tá bem Brian, 2 fora, Mais 21 para ir! (Stewie pega seu caderno e risca o nome de Peter da lista.)

Brian: Agora tudo o que temos a fazer é ganhar um desafio.

Stewie: Paciência, Brian. Enquanto vamos garantir a nossa própria segurança, depois, não importa quem ganha ou perde. Só precisamos manter um Baixo Perfil e ficar sob o radar agora.

(Enquanto isso, Edu adormece na sua mesa.)

Rolf: Os tendões de Rolf crescem cansados Pelo esforço anterior, sim.

Dudu: Você e Edu Fizeram um esforço louvável, Rolf.

(Voz de Lucas é ouvido em um alto-falante.)

Lucas: Atenção, Depois tiver terminado o Almoço, Vão Até ao lado oeste da ilha para o desafio.

(20 minutos mais tarde todos os campistas estão de pé para fora do lado de uma grande cúpula retangular. Um tribunal de queimada está localizado no interior.)

Lucas: o desafio é jogar contra o seu time adversário em um jogo de queimada. A primeira equipe a conquistar três rodadas será declarado o vencedor. Agora, deixe-me explicar as regras:

1\. Apenas 5 campistas de cada equipe estão autorizados a competir em cada rodada. Os outros campistas devem se sentar na arquibancada e assistir.

2\. A fim de ganhar uma rodada você deve agarrar as bolas vermelhas brilhantes no centro da quadra e jogá-los em seus inimigos, a fim de eliminá-los.

3\. Se você jogar uma bola para alguém e a pessoa que você atirou pegar, você estará Fora.

4\. Se você tem uma bola em suas mãos, você pode usá-lo para desviar da bola que se aproxima.

5\. Você não pode cruzar a linha no centro da quadra. Se fizer, será automaticamente Eliminado.

Agora que chegamos pra fora do caminho, que comecem os jogos!

Round 1 começa com Stewie, Brian, Ren, Kevin, e Gordon dos Ratos tóxicas que enfrentam contra Du, Dudu, Flapjack, Chowder, e Mung Daal dos Robalos Assassinos.

(Lucas sopra um apito.)

Lucas: Liguem os Seus Motores!

Du: Leve-me ao seu líder! (Du corre em direção ao centro da quadra, mas em vez de agarrar uma Bola ele estupidamente passa pela linha central e bate em Stewie.)

Stewie: Que Isso!?

Lucas: Du você está eliminado devido a cruzar a linha.

Kevin: (Risos) Muito bem, Panaca.

Ed: Panaca?

Kevin: Haha-Ow! (Kevin é atingido no rosto por uma queimada lançada por Flapjack, que usou a distração para a sua vantagem.)

Lucas: Kevin, Tá fora!

(Chowder e Mung fazer uma pausa para a linha central, na esperança deter em suas mãos uma queimada, mas Gordon e Brian conseguem chegar lá primeiro e lançar um trio de dodgeballs para eles. Mung consegue fazer uma paródia de Matrix e esquiva com sucesso uma das bolas, mas outro Vai na virilha dele, derrubando-o. Chowder mergulha para o lado e mal consegue se esquivar a outra bola. Infelizmente, Ren agarra uma bola e aponta diretamente para Chowder, caído. Mas antes que ele tenha tempo para jogá-lo, ele é pregado no rosto por uma cortesia de Queimada de Flapjack.)

Lucas: Mung e Ren, Estão fora!

(Enquanto isso, Dudu está escondido no canto, encolhido de medo.)

Dudu: Nada, eu Não posso ver.

 **Dudu: Tenho uma fobia de jogar dodgeball desde o incidente de dodgeball na 3a série. (Gulp)**

(Stewie recebe de volta a seus pés do que está sendo abordado por Du e faz uma cambalhota, a fim de evitar ser atingido por uma queimada de Flapjack.)

 **Kevin: Mano, para um bebê, ele é muito atlético.**

 **Rolf: Rolf esta espantado Com o jovem Que pode realizar tais proezas ousadas de atletismo.**

 **Brian: Eh, eu vi Stewie fazer coisas muito mais impressionante do que isso.**

 **Du: (Rindo) O homem pequeno sabe como dançar. (Ri estupidamente)**

 **Chowder: Eu não tinha idéia de Flapjack era tão bom em Dodgeball. me pergunto se ele pode me Ensinar.**

 **Mung: (Mung com um enorme bloco de gelo na sua virilha) ... Isso...foi ... Horrível!**

(Stewie se esquiva vários mais dodgeballs e tenta jogar um de Flapjack, mas ele pega.)

Lucas: Stewie esta Fora! Sobrando Flapjack, Chowder, e Dudu … uh, mal notei Dudu estava aqui por causa dele escondido no canto e não estava contribuindo para a equipe. E parece Brian e Gordon são os que sobraram dos Ratos tóxicos.

*Brian: De todas as pessoas que eu poderia ter sido preso com, por que

ele tem que ser um gato?

(Flapjack lança duas bolas na direção de Gordon e Brian. Brian não sendo exatamente o cão mais atlético do mundo, teve um tempo difícil tentando esquivar-se e foi atingido na perna traseira.)

Brian: Oh Mas Que ***** ** ****!

 **Brian: Ok, então o que se Estou amaldiçoado na televisão nacional. Eu estava com Muita dor, tudo bem.**

Lucas: (rindo) Brian está fora!

(Brian manca fora da quadra enquanto Chowder e Flapjack reagrupar para outro ataque inevitável. Gordon engole e pega uma queimada nas proximidades e ele rapidamente se viu como um alvo fácil. Na beira da quadra, escondendo debaixo de seu chapéu, era Dudu. Ele avaliou seu

adversário antes de tomar objetivo. A cabeça de Dudu enfiou debaixo de seu chapéu e viu o que estava acontecendo.)

Dudu: Não, Você Não Faria- (Dudu é ferido de morte no peito por uma queimada de Gordon. Dudu agarra o peito e cai de joelhos, em uma exposição de mais de angústia exagerada, caiu no chão polido difícil em um monte de Drama.)

Dudu: Oh, a humanidade é Tão Cruel! (Dudu Caindo O Chão Lentamente.)

Lucas: Ei rainha do drama, dá uma pausa, eu tinha esses pisos encerados!

(Os campistas todos começam a rir, mesmo Chowder e Flapjack dar uma leve risada, mas que a distração era tudo Gordon necessário a fim de pegar dois dodgeballs e desesperadamente levantar-las para os dois. Felizmente, Flapjack viu chegando com o canto de sua olho e quase não abaixou a cabeça a tempo de ver como ele passou zunindo sobre sua cabeça e saltou inofensivamente no chão. Mas Chowder não teve tanta sorte, como a outra bola bateu-lhe com força no peito, fazendo-o cair no Chão.)

Lucas: Chowder fora, e agora nós estamos com só para Flapjack vs Gordon, que vai se tornar-

(Antes de Lucas poder terminar a frase Flapjack mergulha para baixo e apanha uma queimada e Joga Com toda força que Puder, e Joga em Gordon. A bola vem para ele tão rápido que Gordon mal tem tempo para piscar antes de Ser atingido.)

Lucas: Hum, vitorioso. Você sabe caras, o mínimo que poderia ter feito era arrastar para fora a luta um pouco mais para que eu não sei, talvez eu pudesse terminar minha frase. E mais, é bom para as classificações. E parece que os Robalos Assassinos ganham o 1o Round.

(Os Robalos Assassinos invadiram a quadra e levantam Flapjack em seus ombros.)

Nazz: Você foi ótimo lá fora, cara.

Chowder: Sim, você foi incrível!

Flapjack: Puxa, obrigado, rapazes. (Flapjack Fica Corado.)

Lucas: Eu não iria ficar muito animado ainda, você ainda tem para ganhar mais duas rodadas para que sua equipe para reivindique invencibilidade.

Chowder: Enquanto nós temos Flapjack, vai ser um pedaço de bolo.

Flapjack: Gente, eu não sei se eu sou tão bom.

 **Flapjack: Estou feliz que todo mundo gosta de mim, mas para ser honesto, tudo o que eu realmente fiz foi jogar um par de bolas, não há muita habilidade que é necessário.**

Falange: Espero que vocês sabem que eu Que ensinei isso a Ele. Eu sou capitão, Você sabe. (Ele então, pega uma garrafa de melado e começa a Beber.) Ah, que atinge o local.

(Round 2 começa com Flapjack, Chowder, Falange, Waffle, e Nazz representando os Robalos Assassinso Contra Gordon, Jonny, Stewie e Brian todos fazem o seu caminho para a quadra. Kevin estava prestes a se juntar a eles, mas Lucas apita.)

Tony: Parece que os ratos tóxicos tem muitos jogadores na quadra.

Kevin: O que você está falando? Gordon, Stewie, Brian, Jonny e me faz cinco.

Tony: Mas você não está esquecendo Plank? (Tony aponta para prancha, que

está sendo embalado por Jonny.)

Kevin: Você não pode estar falando sério.

Lucas: Embora ele é tecnicamente seja apenas uma Madeira, ele se submeteu a sua própria fita de audição e, portanto, o conselho de administração informou-me que ele é de fato um campista e que ele estará competindo nesta rodada.

Kevin: Jonny, você tem que dizer Plank abandonará desta rodada para que eu possa competir.

Jonny: Desculpe Kevin, mas Plank diz que tem mais conhecimento de queimada em suas pequenas lascas do que no seu Corpo Inteiro.

Kevin: Bem, talvez você deve dizer ao Plank para tomar uma de suas lascas e enfiar pra baixo a boca de madeira!

Lucas: Kevin, se você não sair do tribunal queimada dentro dos próximos

cinco segundos e depois eu vou ser forçado a chamar a segurança.

Kevin: Cale a boca, Lucas. Você e eu sabemos que Plank é um objeto inanimado.

Jonny: Como poderia dizer algo como isso, você grande Idiota!

(Lucas pega um talk walk e começa a falar para ele.)

Lucas: Segurança!

(Chef Eustace chega em um equipamento de segurança e arrasta Kevin fora

da quadra.)

Kevin: Ei, o que você está- (Chef Hector bate em Kevin na cabeça com um cassetete)

Lucas: Chef, por favor coloque Kevin na caixa de penalidade para o resto do jogo, obrigado. Agora, então, que comecem os jogos! (Ele apita, sinalizando para os jogos para começar.)

(Todos os campistas começar a executar para pegar uma queimada. Gordon e Flapjack são os 1os a chegarem lá. Ambos pegar a bola ao mesmo tempo e lançá-los uns para os outros. As bolas colidem em pleno ar como Gordon e Flapjack tanto mergulho para o rebote. Ambos pegar suas dodgeballs em uníssom e prossiga para jogá-los uns aos outros. Se Gordon tinha uma cauda mais longa do que ele provavelmente teria saído.)

 **Gordon: é momentos como este que eu estou feliz que eu tenho um rabo curto e grosso.**

(Gordon rola para fora do caminho e lança outra bola para Flapjack, que se esquiva-lo com facilidade, mas em vez disso a bola bate na Nazz no rosto.)

Lucas: (Rindo) Bem, parece que Nazz esta familiarizada com alguns da borracha vermelha.

 **Nazz: Eu realmente espero que dodgeball não atrapalhe meu cabelo.**

(Stewie e Brian conseguem vencer e Falange e Chowder Vão para a linha central e de ambos os Lados se prepararam para o fogo.)

Stewie: Não atire até você ver os brancos de seus olhos Desenhos, Brian. (Brian e Stewie ambos dodgeballs lançando em Falange e Chowder, atingindo ambos por baixo instantaneamente.)

Falange: Ai, meu Musculo de Sentar.

Lucas: Hum, não quer dizer seu bumbum. (Rindo até as Bexigas Estourarem.)

Falange: Não, eu dizer- (Falange é atingido na cabeça com uma queimada.)

 **Falange: Deixe-me esclarecer, isso não é uma extremidade, é um músculo que Dar pra se Sentar!**

(Enquanto isso, um Waffle despercebido foi capaz de pegar duas bolas e ele então usa sua cauda como uma hélice para voar no ar e lançar duas bolas à direito em Brian e Stewie.)

Stewie: Chegando! (Stewie abaixa a cabeça e evita-se de uma queimada que se aproxima e, em seguida, puxa Brian fora do caminho, salvando de ser atingido.)

Brian: Oh ****, eu não sabia que os gatos podiam voar.

Stewie: Só os estúpidos, Brian, só os estúpidos.

Brian: Para ser honesto, eu realmente não vejo por que as pessoas estãoem tumulto porque eu havia dito dois palavrões míseros. (Toma um gole de um martini.) Sim, eles ainda tinham alguns martinis que sobraram no mini-bar.

Stewie: Rapido, Brian, precisamos derrubar este helicóptero Maluco antes que ele faça mais danos. (Stewie pega uma queimada e o arremessa no Waffle, que facilmente rusgas sobre a esquerda, evitando o projétil.) *****, ele é muito rápido. Precisamos chegar a um plano para trazê-lo para o nosso nível.

(Enquanto isso, Jonny corre para cima e agarra uma queimada.)

Jonny: Deixe-os se Derem Mal, Plank. (Jonny lança a queimada em Flapjack de uma forma descoordenada. Flapjack pega com facilidade.)

Lucas: Jonny, Está fora.

Jonny: Bem, eu acho que é só você, Plank. (Jonny define Plank para baixo no meio da quadra.) Vá pegar amigo.

(Flapjack anda para cima e fracamente joga uma bola em Plank, eliminando-o.)

Lucas: (Em um tom sarcástico) Wow, eu pensei Plank ia ser o Ultimo Jogador.

(Gordon tenta deslocar-se sobre Flapjack enquanto ele elimina Plank, mas antes que ele possa capitalizar rematou de cima para baixo por Waffle, que desce rapidamente e ataca no intestino com uma queimada.)

Lucas: Usando sua cauda como uma hélice, inovador e bom para as classificações,Eu Gosto disso! E agora é para baixo a dois em dois. Flapjack e Waffle vs Brian e Stewie. Hey, eu realmente tenho que terminar minha frase nesse momento.

Stewie: Rapido Brian, administrar sector 9 formação alfa 12.

Brian: O quê?

Stewie: apenas Pule. (Brian se abaixa e Stewie, com uma bola em cada mão, pula em cima dele e usa-lo como plataforma para saltar fora da e, no ar, ele dispara dois precisamente apontada em linha reta no Waffle. Waffle consegue evitá-los tanto, mas ao fazê-lo ele não consegue perceber que Stewie tem puxado outra bola para fora sob seu macacão e joga no Waffle, atingindo-o no ar e enviá-lo a ficar fora do céu, aterrissando com força no chão.)

Lucas: sério, que parte de pisos recém-encerados você as pessoas não entendem!

(Stewie e Flapjack bloqueiam olhos 1 com o outro, ambos com foco em uma queimada no meio da quadra. Quase em uníssono, ambos correndo para ele. Ambos agarram, ao mesmo tempo e ter uma breve cabo de guerra sobre ele até que Brian Stewie fica atrás e dá-lhe a mão superior.)

Stewie: Bom trabalho, Brian. Agora vá pegar outro queimada no caso de eu precisar de backup. (Stewie lança a bola em um Flapjack abatido, mas ele rola para fora do caminho, tentando fazer com que seu juízo sobre ele. Mas antes que ele tivesse tempo de fazer nada, ele foi atingido por uma queimada de Brian.)

Lucas: Parece que os ratos tóxicos saíram com uma vitória na 2a rodada. Agora está empatado 1-1.

Stewie: A vitória é minha!

Lucas: Você tem cinco minutos para ficar pronto para Round 3.

Round 3 começa com Flapjack, Waffle, Coragem, Fred Fredburger e Nazz dos Robalos Assassinos vs Brian, Stewie, Sarah, Jimmy e Mr. Blik dos Ratos tóxicos.

Lucas: Pronto, vai! (Apito)

(Todo mundo corre para a linha central, com exceção de Jimmy, que andou. Flapjack pega uma queimada e joga no Jimmy, que consegue evitá-lo, mas depois cai no chão, chorando.)

Jimmy: Eu acho que eu puxei algo, Sarah.

Lucas: Por favor, não receberá nenhuma lágrimas no chão. Se o seu vai ter um partido da piedade, fazê-lo pelas arquibancadas.

Sarah: ARRGH, olha o que você Fez Com o Jimmy! (Sarah pega duas bolas e lança-los em Flapjack que só tem tempo de se esquivar um antes do outro Chegar na cabeça.)

Lucas: Haha, cara, eu adoro quando as pessoas Ficam com raiva no meu show.

(Sarah pega mais duas bolas e Joga no Fred Fredburger e Nazz, derrubando os dois para o chão. Mas Sarah não parou por aí, pegando outra bola, ela lançou-se aos pés de Waffle e coragem,

Waffle conseguindo pular para fora do caminho, mas a bola descendo na pata da Coragem, arrancando um gemido do cão.)

 **Coragem: Eu não tenho uma fobia de queimada ou outra coisa, mas o homem, quer machucar.**

Lucas: Flapjack, Coragem, Nazz e Fred Fredburger são eliminados. Agora é um período de 5 a 1. (Waffle é contra Mr. Blik, Jimmy, Sarah, Briane Stewie, e todos eles têm dodgeballs exceto para Jimmy. Quase ao mesmo tempo, todos eles abrem fogo contra Waffle. Waffle pode ter sido capaz

de se esquivar de alguns deles, mas Ele acabou sendo sobrecarregado e eliminado.)

E os ratos tóxicos alegaram Round 3 com relativa facilidade. É agora uma vantagem de 2-1 para os ratos tóxicos.

(Os Robalos Assassinos Ficam Confusos.)

Flapjack: Ok Gente, eu não estou tentando ser rude, mas talvez vocês poderiam me dar alguma ajuda lá fora. Porque Stewie e Sarah são praticamente todas as estrelas lá fora, e me e Waffle foram ter que fazer um monte de trabalho.

Falange: Bem, talvez não apenas o seu trabalho duro o suficiente.

Flapjack: Oh, bem, então talvez você poderia-

Falange: Talvez você pudesse.

Flapjack: Talvez você precise de to-

Falange: Talvez você precisa!

Flapjack: Hum, então como sobre nós só-

Fred Fredburger: Nachos!

 **Flapjack: Às vezes parece que eu nunca Posso Falar.**

Rolf: Rolf irá ajudá-lo menino cujo nome é semelhante ao de uma panqueca. (Rolf estava dormindo nas arquibancadas durante a maior parte do dia, mas tinha acordado, percebendo que sua equipe precisava de ajuda.) Rolf vai fazer o trabalho destes ícones animados que falam, sim.

Edu: Eu Tambem, Garoto-rolf. Conte comigo. (Edu estava dormindo para uma grande parte do tempo, bem como, e acordou grogue para ajudar a sua equipe.)

* * *

(Round 4 começa com Edu, Rolf, Flapjack, Chowder e Du contra Stewie, Gordon, Mr. Blik, Jonny e Sarah. Sr. Blik, no entanto, começa a deixar a quadra.)

Mr. Blik: Isso é estúpido, eu vou voltar para as arquibancadas.

Gordon: Mas Blik, precisamos de você. Basta ficar em torno de mais uma rodada bem?

Mr. Blik: Tudo bem, tudo bem.

Mr. Blik: Eu odeio queimada. A única razão pela qual eu estou jogando é tão minha equipe não vai ficar com raiva de mim.

Lucas: (Apito) Vai!

(Edu, Rolf, e Flapjack chegar lá primeiro, agarrando bolas e arremessando em seus adversários com determinação recém-descoberta. Sr. Blik e Jonny são rapidamente derrubado enquanto Stewie e Gordon conseguem evitar os projéteis que se aproxima e bolas de apoio dos seus

próprios. Sarah consegue pegar uma bola que foi lançada por Eddy, assim, eliminá-lo.)

Lucas: Jonny, Blik, e Edu, Estão Fora!

Rolf: Garoto-Du, faça o que fizer, não cruze a linha central, sim.

Du: Claro que sim, Rolf. (Ed pega uma queimada e cegamente joga no ar, caindo sobre uma Sarah confiante. Ele salta para fora do topo da sua cabeça.)

Sarah: Ed, seu idiota!

Lucas: Sarah, Tá Fora!

Stewie: O Urso-Gato Roxo é meu! (Stewie lança uma bola, enviando na direção do Chowder.)

Chowder: Parece que eu vou precisar de alguma ajuda de Sr. Colher. (Chowder pega uma colher e lança-lo no dodgeball, os dois objetos colidem no ar.)

Stewie: *****, ele está usando seus utensílios para sua vantagem. (Enquanto isso, Flapjack capitaliza sobre a distração e envia outra queimada em direção Stewie, que é atingindo no peito. Mas Flapjack é então atingido por uma queimada de Gordon, que é então atingido por

Chowder.)

Lucas: Os Robalos Assassinos ganham Round 4! Ele agora está empatado 2-2. A próxima equipe a vencer Round 5 será declarado o vencedor.

(Os Robalos Assassinos Ficam Surpresos.)

Flapjack: Ok, então ele vai ser eu, Eddy, Rolf, Waffle e quem mais?

Dudu: Eu!

Edu: O quê?!

Dudu: Eu quero superar meu medo de queimada.

Edu: De jeito nenhum, você vai estragar tudo. Além disso, viemos longe demais a perder agora.

(Flapjack puxa Edu de lado.)

Flapjack: Não acho que nós temos que muitas opções. Mung machucou a virilha, Fred Fredburger e Du não sabe os fundamentos do dodgeball, Coragem machucou o pé, Capitão disse que o músculo de sentar estava dolorido, Nazz não quer estragar o cabelo, e Chowder torceu o rabo.

Edu: Como ele, você sabe o que, não importa. Vamos jogar Dudu, mas eu só espero que ele não Estague Tudo.

Round 5 começa com Flapjack, Rolf, Edu, Waffle, e Dudu contra Stewie, Brian, Sarah, Gordon e Plank.

Lucas: Vai!

(Todos os concorrentes, com exceção de Plank, sprint para a linha central. Waffle chega lá uma fração de segundo antes de Gordon e joga uma bola de seu caminho, atingindo Gordon no lado. Enquanto isso, Stewie fica para a linha e pega uma queimada, apontando-a um Flapjack que se

aproxima que pára mortos em suas trilhas. Stewie dispara uma queimada em Flapjack, que, como se por instinto, fez um backflip, a fim de evitar a borracha vermelha.)

Lucas: Uau, eu tenho que dizer, que foi impressionante.

 **Flapjack: Eu realmente nunca fez um backflip antes. Acho que agiu por instinto.**

 **Falange: Oh e outra coisa, eu lhe ensinou como fazer esse Backflip também.**

(Stewie agarra rapidamente mais duas bolas e lança em Flapjack, que por pouco evita os dois. Mas ele é atingido por uma queimada de Brian.)

Stewie: Bom trabalho, Brian. Enquanto nós jogamos os nossos cartões de direito devemos ser vitorioso. Apenas fique atrás de mim e me cobrir, se eu precisar de ajuda.

Brian: O que você disser.

(Rolf e Eddy são espancados até a linha central por Sarah, que empunhando duas bolas esquivar, lança-los para os dois. Stewie junta-se, assim, causando um trio de dodgeballs para vir subindo em direção Eddy e Rolf.)

Edu: Ai, Ai!

(Edu e Rolf são rapidamente eliminados.)

(Enquanto isso, Waffle pega uma bola e atira em Brian, que desvia-lo com uma bola de sua autoria. Stewie então intervém, o envio de um duo de dodgeballs para o gato cinzento. Waffle fez uma vã tentativa em executar um backflip, mas falhou miseravelmente, esquivar bolas cravando na cabeça.)

Lucas: Bem, parece que Quase todos, mas um dos Robalos Assassinos foi eliminado.

(Dudu é agora o único que restou em sua equipe, e Sara, Brian e Stewie estavam todos sorrindo para ele maldosamente com esquivar bolas em suas mãos. Então, tudo que eles dispararam sobre ele de uma vez. Mas eles foram pegos de surpresa quando Dudu na verdade, pegar duas das bolas em suas mãos, e então usá-los para desviar o terceiro. Dudu pegou bolas da Sarah e do Stewie, eliminando os 2. Então, vai toda a força os bracinhos poderia reunir, ele jogou as duas bolas diretamente para Brian, que tentou pegar um deles, mas a outra bola bateu-lhe no estômago, derrubando ele. Enquanto isso, a outra bola passou voando pelo ar, encontrar um local de desembarque no Plank, saltando inofensivamente fora do Plank.)

Lucas: vou Dizer, Os Robalos Assassinos ganham a vitória pela terceira vez Consecutiva!

 **Dudu: Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu acho que eu estava apenas cansado de estar com medo de queimada. Mas parece que eu venci meu medo de queimada.**

(Os Robalos Vão no Campo, torcendo por Dudu enquanto Rolf e Du Sobem ele em seus ombros e parada dele ao redor da quadra. Lucas vira-se para os ratos tóxicas.)

Lucas: E quanto a vocês, eu esperava mais de você. E, mais uma vez, eu vou vê-los na cerimônia da fogueira hoje à noite.

 **Kevin: Eu já sei quem eu estou votando. Vou te dar uma dica, é um objeto inanimado.**

 **Stewie: Essa madeira tem sido uma responsabilidade para nós desde o 1o dia.**

 **Gordon: Que cabeça quente do Kevin fica nos meus nervos desde o primeiro dia.**

* * *

(Nós cortamos para a cerimônia da fogueira. Lucas anda com uma bandeja de 10 marshmallows.)

Lucas: Normalmente eu iria explicar como funciona a cerimônia, mas vendo como isso é a sua 3a vez aqui eu acho que você sabe o que fazer. Quando eu chamar seu nome Venha e Pegue o seu marshmallow.

Gordon ...Jonny ...Stewie ...Sarah ...Brian ...Sr. Blik ...Jimmy ...Ren ...

Lucas: E agora nós somos para baixo a dois campistas. (Lucas olha para Kevin e Plank.)

E o último marshmallow Vai Para...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Kevin.

Kevin: Beije seu amigo imaginário, Panaca. (Chef Hector pega o Plank e joga para o barco.)

Jonny: NNNNÃÃÃOOO! Plank! (Jonny se rompe e começa a chorar.)

 **Brian: Uau, esse cara tem alguns problemas serios.**

 **Stewie: Honestamente, eu estou realmente surpreso que tipo de Plank não foi eliminado mais cedo. O fato de que uma placa de madeira foi capaz de durar mais que dois outros campistas é tipo de perturbação.**

 **Kevin: Essa é a terceira vez consecutiva que eu estava Quase eliminado. A questão é, quem é o idiota que está tentando me eliminar?**

 **Jonny: Eu Não posso acreditar que Eles Fariam Isso ao Plank!**

* * *

Lucas: Quem será eliminado na próxima, e os ratos tóxicos nunca Vão Ganhar? Sintonize na próxima vez na Ilha ...Dos … Desafios!


End file.
